owengrade6spacefandomcom-20200214-history
The Light To The World - Sun
Sun set 1.jpg Coronagraph.jpg SUNSECT.jpg Cut in the sun.jpg The Sun Says Hello! There are so much questions to ask about the sun, like How big is the sun? How hot is the sun? How did the sun form? Well in this website you could find out any answer that you were looking foward to ask. The sun is the main sequence star that gives light to the world. The sun gives us warmth, food, water, and more. Know About The Sun Have you been getting the wrong information about the sun? Well you can get the true facts about the sun in this paragraph. The mass of the sun is 109 earth planets to fill up the surface area of the sun and the diameter is about 865,000mi (1.4 million km). The sun is in the middle of the solar system because the other planets orbits the sun. In the sun the surface temperature is 10,000°F. The sun’s age is about five billion years old.The distance between earth and the sun is about 93 million miles from earth. Yes, the sun contain 70% hydrogen, 28% helium, 1.5% carbon, nitrogen and oxygen, and 0.5% all other elements. But each second the Sun loses 5 million tons of material. Mystery of the season Everybody has been asking "Does the sun have seasons?" Well the sun actually does have seasons, or cycles of activity and relative inactivity. The sun has seasons because something very big hit the earth to knock off -kilter that makes it's perpendicular axis to 23.45 degrees from perpendicular. The sun's corona Corona is like a plasma. It surrounds the sun and other celestials body including the Earth. The sun's corona is mostly seen mostly in a solar eclipse, but it can be seen with a coronagraph. A coronagraph is a telescope which can see things very close to the sun, it has a disk which can cover the brightness of the sun. So now we can see the corona that is surrounding the sun. In other words the coronagraph produces a artificial solar eclipse. The corona is around the sun which the colour is purple-ish and black. Solar Eclipse As seen from earth, a solar eclipse is a type of eclipse that occurs when the moon passes between the Sun and Earth, and the Moon blocks the sun’s ray, that is called the solar eclipse. It can be seen on earth once or twice a year in some places. The duration of totality can be as short as a few seconds, or as long as about 8 minutes, depending on the details. The moon’s shadow has two parts : 1.Penumbra:The moon faint outer shadow. 2.Umbra:The moon’s dark inner shadow. The next solar eclipse will be on April 29,2014.It will be visible from Australia and the south Indian Ocean. Fun facts - Did you know the sun is the largest object in the solar system - Did you know all other planet in the solar system revolve around the sun. - Did you know it takes 8.3 minutes for light from the sun to reach the Earth. - Did you know thesun has a differential rotation, about every 25 days at the surface of the equator and about 35 days near the poles. Glossary Mass- The amount of materials a boy contains. Equater- An manginary line around the center of a sphere such as the sun or earth. Rotate- to turn or spin around a central point. Core- The distinct region that is located at the center of a star or other objects in space. Perpendicular- Two lines that meets at a right angle. coronagraph.jpg|The corongraph cut in the sun.jpg|Cut in in the sun SUNSECT.jpg|The core of the sun is where energy is created sun_set_1.jpg|The sun brings the brightest light to earth